


Sữa bò phiến mạch tiên sinh

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Kudos: 1





	Sữa bò phiến mạch tiên sinh

01  
Trong nghề phổ biến cho rằng turbo là một vị cô độc chứng người bệnh, người này điên thời điểm có thể kéo bè kéo cánh ở Paris hải ba ngày, Viện bảo tàng Louvre trước chơi rượu điên bị mấy cái bạn tốt khiêng lên tới ném vào suối phun trì, tang thời điểm toàn võng tìm không thấy một chút tung tích, sống được giống cái lữ hành ếch xanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên thứ hai mươi sáu lần đem camera từ trong ra ngoài lung lay cái sạch sẽ, cho dù là màn ảnh cái đều không có thiếu một cái hoa văn, nhưng chính là thiếu một trương ảnh chụp, một trương Lưu hạo nhiên buồn ở chung cư lăn qua lộn lại không ngủ được lột tám giờ cũng chưa ảnh ảnh chụp, sở hữu súc rửa ra tới ảnh chụp đều kẹp ở trên tường, thanh một thủy phố cảnh còn có nơi xa Viện bảo tàng Louvre, mặc kệ là kết cấu vẫn là quang ảnh đều là Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đời này đều sẽ không lại xem một cái trình độ, nhưng nếu là trong đó bất luận cái gì một trương xuất hiện người kia bóng dáng, hắn đều nguyện ý đem này bức ảnh cung thượng thần đàn.

Chính là không có, cái gì đều không có.

Lưu hạo nhiên suy sụp ngồi ở trên sàn nhà, quần áo đã bị nhiệt độ cơ thể ấm áp phong tự nhiên hong khô, hắn đánh một cái hắt xì, cảm nhận được cái trán nhiệt độ, miễn cưỡng bò dậy cấp chính mình bẻ hai mảnh dược, liền Whiskey rót hết, mãn đầu óc đều là người kia bóng dáng, Paris là màu xám, Muse phát ra ánh sáng nhạt.

02  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ đến mặt trời lên cao, tinh lực thể lực khôi phục mãn cách, mở ra di động hoa rớt một loạt rác rưởi tin tức, trần phi vũ phát tới thăm hỏi, cơ bản chủ đề là “Tồn tại sao?” “Đã chết không?” “Chuẩn bị táng nào? Hải táng thích sao?” “Caribê không tồi ta chuẩn bị về sau phiêu ở Caribê trên biển, huynh đệ mua cái tổ hợp phần ăn?”

\- lăn chính ngươi phiêu  
[ phi ngư ]: Tồn tại a!  
\- ly chết không xa  
[ phi ngư ]: Ăn cơm không?  
\- không có hứng thú  
[ phi ngư ]: Cơm nước xong cho ngươi tìm Muse a  
\- ngươi như thế nào biết?  
[ phi ngư ]: Ca ca ai, tối hôm qua thượng lôi kéo ta khóc một tay áo nước mũi nói Muse bay đi chính là ngài không?  
[ phi ngư ]: ( khả năng không có nước mũi, nhưng tuyệt đối khóc, na na làm chứng  
-…… Ngươi cho ta chết  
[ phi ngư ]: Ếch ếch, ngươi nên ra cửa a! Ngươi đã thất liên hai ngày, Iceland đế bản ta mang đi lạc, tiền vẫn là trực tiếp đến ngươi tài khoản

Lưu hạo nhiên tinh thần rung lên hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh, hắn ngủ hai ngày? Ở Paris người này lưu lượng lớn đến đáng sợ thành thị, nếu người nọ chỉ là cái bình thường lữ khách, rất có khả năng đã rời đi khu phố, có lẽ hắn là cái học sinh cũng nói không chừng, Lưu hạo nhiên nguyện ý đánh bạc toàn bộ thân gia phim nhựa cách làm, chính mình Muse còn lưu lại ở Paris.

Trên thực tế Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chỉ là cái phi tù, ngược hướng nãi năng lực nhất tuyệt, chính sự nửa điểm không dính biên.

03  
# hôm nay turbo còn ở ngồi xổm Viện bảo tàng Louvre sao #  
1L: Ta liền hỏi một chút  
2L: Không hiểu liền hỏi, turbo đại lão ngồi xổm Viện bảo tàng Louvre làm gì? Hắn không đi đương dã nhân?  
3L: A a a turbo thượng một kỳ Iceland quả thực quá tuyệt ta hoạt quỳ năm phút đồng hồ!  
4L: Hắn thật sự nên đi quốc gia địa lý đánh tạp  
5L: Trên lầu, đại thần lại không phải không bán quá, ta chính là thích turbo vô câu vô thúc nghệ thuật khí chất!  
6L: Đại lão vẫn là ở Paris sao, ta muốn đi ngồi xổm ếch ếch!  
7L: Cùng hỏi vì cái gì hắn muốn ngồi xổm Viện bảo tàng Louvre, nhân văn bản khối hắn có tên họ sao?  
8L: Hắn tưởng có không phải có sao?  
9L: Nề hà soái ca thích đương dã nhân……  
10L: Ngài turbo ếch ếch hôm nay cũng ở Viện bảo tàng Louvre gửi tới bưu thiếp [ hình ảnh ]  
11L: A a a ta có thể! Cái này chân thật sự thật dài!  
12L: Ta tháo hảo soái a không hổ là bản hoa!  
13L: Lớn lên soái pháo còn trường…… Không làm người  
14L: Mỗi ngày đều ở cảm thán vì cái gì turbo không ra nói  
15L: Đại lão đổi tính? Hắn ở Paris ban ngày không phải chưa bao giờ ra cửa  
16L: Đúng vậy mấy ngày hôm trước hắn ins chủ trang suốt đêm spam, kia kêu một cái ngợp trong vàng son mĩ loạn Paris…… Hai ngày này như thế nào hậm hực?  
17L: Cũng chưa xem nana chủ trang sao “[ video ] ngươi thanh tỉnh một chút!”, Các ngươi turbo uống say phát điên bị phi ngư bọn họ vẫn Viện bảo tàng Louvre cửa trong ao quá khôi hài thỉnh các ngươi nhất định phải phẩm mười biến  
18L: Quá điên rồi đi hhhh  
19L: Bò ra tới tư thế ta phải làm thành jif ha ha ha ha ha  
20L: Hắn ra tới không nên đi trước chùy phi ngư sao? Tìm camera làm gì?  
21L: ( các ngươi trước phá án ta trước liếm một ngụm turbo cơ ngực  
22L: Mụ mụ trên lầu có gà!  
23L: turbo phát thiếp ai “Tìm người, 17 hào rạng sáng có người ở Viện bảo tàng Louvre phụ cận gặp qua một cái mặc đồ đỏ ô vuông áo khoác nam hài sao?” Ta dựa này cái gì triển khai……

03  
Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không ôm chính mình tìm được cái kia nam hài hy vọng, Paris quá lớn, hắn có tám chân mười cái ảnh phân thân phỏng chừng cũng bắt được không đến hắn, ở trần phi vũ chỉ đạo phát xuống một trương tìm người thông báo, tức khắc cảm thấy chính mình giống cái biến thái.

Nhiếp ảnh gia phỏng chừng là trên thế giới này trừ bỏ phóng viên bên ngoài tìm người tốt nhất giúp đỡ, đặc biệt là một đám cả ngày không có việc gì làm ngồi xổm vùng núi thảo nguyên dã ngoại giá pháo xoát diễn đàn “Dã ngoại sinh tồn” bản khối võng hữu, còn có những cái đó ham thích phố chụp cao nhân, Lưu hạo nhiên thiệp một phát nháy mắt hot, bản chủ xem náo nhiệt không chê sự đại, trực tiếp trí đỉnh đồng phát tới tin nhắn: Ngài đem người ngủ?

Lưu hạo nhiên không hiểu ra sao, sau đó phản ứng lại đây đây là bị trở thành một đêm tình đối tượng, đơn giản cũng không giải thích, “Giúp ta lưu ý, cảm tạ.” Bên kia nói “Đến lặc, giúp ngươi chuyển Châu Âu phố chụp đại tổ, turbo coi trọng người những người khác không đến mức què mắt.”

Đích xác, ai nhìn đến hắn đều sẽ trước tiên đem hắn khóa ở lấy cảnh trong khung, Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa ảo não chính mình ngày đó uống lên quá nhiều rượu, bị cồn kích thích đại não đem nam hài bóng dáng chuyển mã thành một trương mê huyễn sắc thái ảnh chụp, hắn lại nhớ rõ trong đêm đen có một đôi mắt, giây lát lướt qua, không kịp ánh mắt tương tiếp.

04  
Mùa xuân đã đến phía trước Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi Paris, lần trước biên tập hy vọng hắn lại đi một lần Iceland, làm một lần phá băng số đặc biệt, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng hai tháng phân Iceland phá cái rắm băng, nhưng hắn vẫn là đi, giáp phương đều là ba ba, hắn gần nhất thật sự không có gì tiền.

Lưu hạo nhiên không phải thật sự không có tiền, đại danh đỉnh đỉnh turbo trong tay có một cái t “Phế phiến”, tùy tiện po ra tới một trương xem trước đều sẽ có người không nháy mắt mua nguyên phiến, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ bán chính mình chướng mắt phiến tử.

turbo không chụp hình người, không dễ dàng bán tán đồ, rời xa phố xá sầm uất, chỉ có phao đi uống rượu mới vào thành, toàn nhiếp ảnh vòng đều biết.

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm tư suy nghĩ như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra vì cái gì một người sẽ giống từ trên thế giới chưng phát rồi giống nhau, biến mất không thấy. Chẳng lẽ thật là chính mình mộng? Xem hoa mắt? Hắn oa ở Iceland một nhà lữ quán sô pha, lò sưởi trong tường ánh lửa lay động, trong tầm tay chén rượu bị bắn toé hoả tinh liếm láp, nện ở thành ly.

[nana]: Hắc! Các ngươi xem đây là ai? [ hình ảnh ]  
[ phi ngư ]: Này không phải ngươi cái kia tiểu diễn viên idol sao?  
[fairy]: Ngô Lỗi? Ta cũng thích hắn, cuối tuần hắn đến Milan na na cùng đi tiếp cơ sao?  
[nana]: Hảo vịt!  
[storm]: Ta cũng đi!!  
[ phi ngư ]: Oa các ngươi hảo đua a  
[nana]: Nào đó chạy tới Đại Tây Dương chụp cá không có mặt diss ta truy tinh ok?  
[nana]: @turbo nhãi con ngươi nhìn xem, quen mắt không?  
[ phi ngư ]:?  
[fairy]: Ta tháo, na, ngươi là ta tưởng cái kia ý tứ sao?  
[storm]: A a a ta đã hiểu!  
[turbo]:?

Trên thực tế Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có thêm tái ra tới kia trương hình ảnh, võng tốc kém đến lệnh người giận sôi, trung gian các nàng lại xoát một đống biểu tình bao, chờ thấy đồ thời điểm đã là ba phút về sau.

Xong việc Lưu hạo nhiên hồi tưởng khởi kia một ngày, nếu thời gian chảy ngược, hắn nhất định phải tìm một cái an tĩnh địa phương, ở cực quang hạ mở ra kia trương đồ, mà sự thật là hình ảnh thêm tái ra tới nháy mắt bị thiếu niên tươi cười đánh trúng trái tim, chén rượu rời tay mà ra nện ở trường nhung thảm thượng, màu hổ phách chất lỏng thấm khai tứ tán.

Ngẫm lại đều có điểm mất mặt, nhưng còn hảo không ai thấy.

[turbo]: Milan?  
[nana]: Có phải hay không! Có phải hay không! Hắn ngày đó xuyên chính là hồng ô vuông áo khoác, từ tiệc rượu ra tới đến trên xe khoác đại khái mười lăm phút đã bị ngươi thấy ta dựa thật là thần tiên nhãn lực!  
[turbo]: Là  
[fairy]: A a a ếch ếch hỉ đề Muse!  
[storm]: Ta dựa là Ngô Lỗi a! Đi lên chính là địa ngục hình thức a nhãi con ngươi có thể chứ???  
[ phi ngư ]: Minh tinh sao ta nhi tử nhan giá trị ảnh đế đều có thể bắt lấy!  
[turbo]: Ngươi cho ta chết  
[ phi ngư ]: Thực xin lỗi ba ba  
[fairy]: Ngượng ngùng ta nhãi con thật là ảnh đế:)  
[ phi ngư ]: Mẹ ta sai rồi mẹ!  
[storm]: Tiểu Ngô bách hoa tuổi trẻ nhất ảnh đế trần phi vũ ngươi cho ta ngâm nga toàn văn!  
[nana]: Hà tất đâu nhãi con @ phi ngư  
[turbo]: A a a a a a a a  
[nana]: Nhãi con, nhân thiết muốn lập ổn! Thỉnh ngươi rút về không được thế lên tiếng ok?  
[ phi ngư ]: Ba ba, ta tiểu mẹ gì thời điểm đến Milan?  
[fairy]: Thứ ba tuần sau buổi sáng, hạo nhiên hồi đến tới sao?  
[turbo]:……  
[nana]: Đây là cũng chưa về ý tứ 8  
[storm]: Không có việc gì nhãi con! Chúng ta thế ngươi đi tiếp cơ!  
[turbo]: Hắn đãi mấy ngày? Ta mau chóng trở về  
[nana]: Một ngày nhãn hiệu hoạt động, sau đó muốn đi Florencia chụp ảnh, ta có cái tỷ muội cùng hắn đoàn đội bàn bạc quá, muốn hay không đem ngươi nhét vào đi?  
[turbo]: Không cần, ta trực tiếp đi Florencia  
[turbo]: Cảm tạ  
[nana]: Vì nhãi con hạnh phúc!

Tám ngày sau Lưu hạo nhiên bước lên phỉ lãnh thúy thổ địa, không khí khô ráo thanh lãnh, nam nhân mang theo một bôi đen vành mắt xuống máy bay, vào ở đơn giản chuẩn bị phía sau lưng camera ra cửa, cùng một thân cập mắt cá màu lục đậm áo khoác không quá đáp chính là di động sáng lên khi màn hình ăn mặc hồng nhạt áo sơmi gợi lên khóe miệng nam hài.

05  
“Đại gia hảo ta là Ngô Lỗi, hôm nay ở Milan công tác liền kết thúc…… Cảm ơn đại gia duy trì, thỉnh nhiều chú ý……”

Màn ảnh nam hài tuy rằng lược hiện mỏi mệt, nhưng vẫn là không hề có chậm trễ ứng đối truyền thông vấn đề, lại lục mấy cái id cùng ngắn gọn hỏi đáp, quay lại chi gian không xấu hổ không xa cách, cũng bất quá độ thân cận, trên mặt vĩnh viễn treo nhất khéo léo mỉm cười.

“Liền đến đây thôi, đá chồng chất còn muốn suốt đêm đi tiếp theo cái thành thị, cảm ơn đại gia.” Người đại diện ra tới đánh gãy truyền thông không dứt vấn đề, dùng một kiện áo khoác dài ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi, đem hắn đưa đến trên xe, “Làm nhà của chúng ta tiểu hài nhi ngủ nhiều một hồi a, các vị lần tới thấy.”

Trong đám người tự nhiên có người đáp lại, nói hẳn là, đá chồng chất hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi.

“Khiến cho giống như quan hệ thật tốt dường như, khi ta không biết có hai nhà tối hôm qua liền ngồi xổm khách sạn dưới lầu sao?” Người đại diện thế hắn hợp lại thật lớn y, đem cổ áo kéo đến cằm phía dưới, thuận tay sờ soạng một phen kia trương khuôn mặt nhỏ.

“Nhãi con a, không muốn làm ta không ủy khuất.”

Ngô Lỗi cười, “Không phải hẳn là sao, ngươi đừng loạn nhọc lòng.”

Đến Florencia là bốn cái giờ về sau, Ngô Lỗi ở trên xe lại ngủ hai cái giờ dưỡng đủ tinh thần, đến khách sạn thời điểm tạo hình sư hận không thể từ môn thính liền lột hắn quần áo, “Tuổi trẻ a trạng thái là thật tốt, may mắn ngươi còn không có quên tháo trang sức.”

Bị từ trong ra ngoài cọ rửa sạch sẽ thay quần áo hóa xong trang, ý nghĩ tắc nghẽn, buồn ngủ lại nổi lên, trong tay bị tắc một ly cà phê, không nãi không đường đi bệnh phù, chua xót xông thẳng đỉnh đầu, Ngô Lỗi lập tức tỉnh táo lại, ý thức được bị trợ lý bày một đạo hồi cho hắn một cái “Một hồi lại thu thập ngươi” uy hiếp tín hiệu, tiến vào công tác hình thức.

Nếu trên thế giới sở hữu tương ngộ đều có thể dùng tốt đẹp từ ngữ tới hình dung, Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể dùng “Caramel vị” tới dấu hiệu kia một ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên che lại cơ hồ muốn nhảy ra trái tim cùng lửa nóng ngực —— bị cà phê năng, cảm ơn sóng đề thiết lợi, cảm ơn hoa tươi chi thành, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng.

“Ngượng ngùng!”

“Ta lại cho ngươi mua một ly đi!”

“turbo? Là ngươi sao?” Ngô Lỗi trong đầu còn không có tới kịp chuyển qua vòng, cách đó không xa trợ lý mang theo đoàn đội chạy như bay lại đây, tiểu trợ lý lấy một cái phòng vệ mười phần tư thế ngừng ở Ngô Lỗi trước người, nơi xa có người kêu xa lạ tên, trước mặt nam nhân quay đầu lại đi.

“Hắc.” Nghĩ không ra người này tên gọi là gì, Lưu hạo nhiên báo lấy một cái khéo léo mỉm cười che dấu xấu hổ, “Thật xảo.”

Ngô Lỗi bái ở tiểu trợ lý trên vai lướt qua đám người đánh giá Lưu hạo nhiên, trợ lý đoàn đội đã thất thất bát bát vây đi lên hỏi hắn có hay không bị thương cũng nâng lên cánh tay tới xem xét có vô khuyết cánh tay thiếu chân, Ngô Lỗi còn không có tới kịp hỏi lại Lưu hạo nhiên, cao cao đại đại nam nhân đã bị nhiếp ảnh đoàn đội bao quanh vây quanh, tả một cái “turbo”, hữu một cái “Đại thần”, Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào thân cao ưu thế lướt qua mọi người phát đỉnh nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi phương hướng, tẩm ở sáng sớm ánh mặt trời trung tản ra caramel vị sữa bò vị Lưu tiên sinh, bọc thâm sắc áo khoác càng có vẻ cao gầy đĩnh bạt khí chất thanh quý, lại lây dính một thân ngọt nị tân hương, Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ chóp mũi, hoài nghi vừa rồi chính mình uống không phải chua xót cà phê mà là một ly ấm áp uất thiếp sữa bò phiến mạch.

Sữa bò phiến mạch tiên sinh lướt qua đám người vứt cho Ngô Lỗi một cái mỉm cười, cười thành mị mị nhãn.

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra đời này lớn nhất kiên nhẫn mới không có đẩy ra đám người vọt tới Ngô Lỗi bên người, chính mắt nhìn thấy hắn cùng ảnh chụp lung tung rối loạn kết cấu đánh quang phía dưới vẫn cứ lóa mắt nam hài là không giống nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên biên xem ảnh chụp biên diss nhiếp ảnh gia ở não nội viết trường bình —— này trương kết cấu đã chết tính, này trương quang ảnh què mắt? Này trương ngươi màn ảnh là chày gỗ sao? Như thế đủ loại, trên thực tế bay đi Italy trên đường hắn cũng chỉ làm một sự kiện —— cấp Ngô Lỗi tu đồ.

Làm một cái truyền thống ý nghĩa thượng nhan giá trị tối thượng chủ nghĩa —— tục xưng nhan cẩu, Lưu hạo nhiên chụp quá hình người ít ỏi, đại học khi dựa tác nghiệp lấy quá mấy cái kim thưởng, trong lòng chưa bao giờ tồn cái gì khỉ niệm, tốt nghiệp sau cơ hồ này đây vận tốc ánh sáng đầu nhập vào thiên nhiên mẫu thân ôm ấp, trước một ngày còn ở Paris khu phố cùng hồ bằng cẩu hữu đối thổi chơi rượu điên, ngày hôm sau nhân mô cẩu dạng xách ăn ảnh cơ xuất hiện ở nào đó nhiệt đới hải đảo rừng mưa, thất liên trước bằng hữu vòng còn muốn phát người khác ở nhà hắn trên sàn nhà ngủ thành một đoàn cửu cung cách cao thanh vô mã đại đồ, trần phi vũ thâm chịu này hại, dạy mãi không sửa.

Lược hiện “Khó xử” cự tuyệt quay chụp đoàn đội hợp tác mời, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở đám người ngoại làm người xem đi theo này chi đại bộ đội đi ở Florencia trên đường phố, hắn tựa hồ tự do ở đám người ở ngoài, sao xuống tay sân vắng tản bộ, cơ hồ là đắc ý cùng liên tiếp hướng hắn trông lại nam hài bốn mắt nhìn nhau, không chút khách khí phát ra hormone, phối hợp khấu đến cuối cùng một viên cúc áo cấm dục áo sơmi cùng cập mắt cá áo khoác cùng khóa lại mật đường hương khí nùng vị ngọt nói, quanh thân ba mét không người dám gần này thân.

Nhiếp ảnh gia phi thường vừa lòng Ngô Lỗi biểu hiện, nếu không phải trên tay bưng camera cơ hồ muốn vỗ tay trầm trồ khen ngợi, Ngô Lỗi nhìn phía đám người ngoài ra còn thêm tìm tòi nghiên cứu cùng tò mò ánh mắt cùng cổ thành ngói đạt thành ái muội nhất trí bước đi, thiếu niên ánh mắt tự do liên tiếp nhìn lại, Lưu hạo nhiên bao phủ ở trong đám người, dừng lại bước chân hướng hắn phất tay.

06  
Ngô Lỗi đã đến tại dự kiến bên trong, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng giống nhau thông minh, hơi chút hỏi thăm một chút không cần tốn nhiều sức liền bắt được Lưu hạo nhiên phòng hào, con mồi đưa tới cửa tới.

Nam hài hãm ở che chở màu xanh biển chăn nệm, giãn ra khai mềm dẻo xinh đẹp thân thể, hắn chi khởi một chân đem Lưu hạo nhiên xuống phía dưới câu, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thế nằm ở hắn trên người, trong phòng giống đánh nghiêng một vại mật đường sữa bò, bị quá nhiệt nhiệt độ cơ thể bốc hơi bao quanh sương mù bay lên phiêu ở lỗ thông gió, đặc sệt cơ hồ vô pháp tản ra.

“Ta không phải ý tứ này.” Lưu hạo nhiên thẳng thắn, tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi không hề giữ lại mà nằm ở hắn dưới thân áo sơmi nửa cởi bộ dáng thực sự làm hắn miệng khô lưỡi khô, hoặc là nói miệng lưỡi sinh tân.

“Làm các ngươi này hành, không đều cùng người mẫu ngủ?” Ngô Lỗi liếm láp hắn vành tai, chocolate vị hôn dừng ở vành tai cùng cổ, Lưu hạo nhiên ngửa đầu đưa lên hầu kết.

“Ngươi là cái thứ nhất.”

“Vậy ngươi có ngủ hay không?”

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng hành động trả lời hắn, hôn che trời lấp đất dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trên mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên thích hắn tràn ngập thịt cảm cằm, nam hài là cam quýt vị, mang theo bọt khí thủy thơm ngọt mê hoặc nam nhân cảm quan, con mồi bị giấu ở lợi trảo hạ bị bắt lộ ra yếu ớt nhất bộ vị, yết hầu run rẩy bị răng nanh áp bách mút vào, giờ ngọ yến mạch sữa bò tiên sinh tan đi một thân ngọt nị thiếu nữ hương, lộ ra giấu ở tân ngọt hổ phách ảo cảnh sau ngo ngoe rục rịch dục vọng.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ vậy người buổi sáng vẫn là một thân giả vờ lên ngọt ngào bẫy rập, kia một ngụm môi răng gian nãi vị caramel thẳng dạy người tưởng đi lên cắn một ngụm lại tiếp cái ba phút hôn, nhưng hiện tại yến mạch làm lạnh, hổ phách thượng phù bọc nóng bỏng ướt hôn, chỉ nghĩ bị hắn một ngụm một ngụm ăn luôn.

“Ngươi nhẹ điểm nhi.” Nam hài bị lật qua đi quỳ sát ở gối thượng lên án hắn, thanh âm dính nhớp câu nhân, hai điều tế bạch trơn trượt chân xúc tua sinh ôn, Lưu hạo nhiên dán lên đi đem hắn chân phân càng khai căn liền chính mình một cái tay khác ở nam hài trong cơ thể hoạt động, bôi trơn là sữa bò vị, xen lẫn trong lãnh chất sau điều cây mộc hương trung lại cấu kết ra một tia ái muội không rõ mật sắc hổ phách, kéo dài mật mật triền táp tại hạ thân, ác liệt nam nhân đem này vê ở chỉ gian đưa đến bên môi, bị đỏ mặt nam hài đẩy ra sau lại ăn cười đưa lên triền miên hôn môi.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở to rộng thông thấu cửa sổ sát đất biên tiến vào hắn, đôi tay cử qua đỉnh đầu bị ấn ở lạnh lẽo pha lê thượng thừa nhận đến từ phía sau va chạm, cơ hồ là ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi theo hắn động tác từ bỏ sở hữu tự chủ, là một cái khống chế dục cực cường tư thế, thủ đoạn đến mắt cá chân đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên khống chế, Ngô Lỗi mười ngón khấu ở cửa sổ thượng, đốt ngón tay bởi vì quá độ hứng lấy khoái cảm hơi hơi dùng sức trở nên trắng, câu qua đỉnh đầu ngại người bức màn, màu xanh biển nghe tiếng mà rơi, ngay sau đó bị bóp chặt một phen tế bạch mềm dẻo eo ấn ở nhung thiên nga trung.

“A…… Lưu hạo nhiên, hạo nhiên……”

Khuynh hướng cảm xúc mềm ấm bức màn bị Ngô Lỗi đôi tay khấu đi lên xé rách ra thê thảm hình dạng, lần đầu tiên bắn đi lên đồ vật khô cạn đọng lại thành màu trắng đốm khối, mà Ngô Lỗi so với kia khối bức màn bố hảo không bao nhiêu, Lưu hạo nhiên thủ sẵn kia nắm chặt đều ngại nhiều eo từ sau người hung hăng tiến vào hắn, Ngô Lỗi trong miệng nhất biến biến kêu tên của hắn, hắn cũng lần lượt đáp lại kêu hắn đá chồng chất, kêu hắn ta Muse ta bảo bối, nam hài hoàn toàn mở ra hoàn toàn thuộc về hắn, ôm gối tứ tán ở nơi xa, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ phải toàn bằng chính mình một tay vớt được Ngô Lỗi eo mới không đến nỗi hắn ngã tiến kia đầy đất màu lam nhung thiên nga, trước kia ở cửa ôm hôn khi đánh nghiêng nước hoa tràn ra càng nhiều ngọt ngào say lòng người màu hổ phách chất lỏng.

Lưu hạo nhiên vớt trụ nam hài tinh tế rung động hai chân để đến trước ngực, đem hắn hợp với mồ hôi nước mắt thật sâu thao tiến cũng đủ mềm mại trong chăn, giữa hai chân lầy lội bất kham, Ngô Lỗi trong miệng cắn tên của hắn lăn qua lộn lại niệm, bị cao lớn thanh tuấn nam nhân khóa ở trong ngực vớt được một đôi chân nguyên cây nóng bỏng tiến vào, vách trong sốt cao thân thiện quấn lên tới xoắn chặt, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu hôn hắn đầu gối cong, đổi lấy nam hài một trận rất nhỏ run rẩy.

Càng nhiều rốt cuộc vô pháp thừa nhận rồi, Ngô Lỗi đổi xuống tay đi đẩy hắn véo hắn, trong thanh âm nhiễm khóc nức nở, lăn qua lộn lại mắng chửi người nói liền kia vài câu, đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên dùng môi lưỡi giao triền đổ ở giữa môi, Lưu hạo nhiên thế muốn chính mình tận hứng mới được.

Cùng Ngô Lỗi giống nhau tuấn tiếu đồ vật bị nắm ở trong tay, hơi chút kích thích một chút là có thể đổi lấy nam hài từ trong đến ngoại rung động cùng chôn sâu ở răng gian thở dốc, tuy là Ngô Lỗi đối đãi tính ái hào phóng bộc lộ, cũng chịu không nổi Lưu hạo nhiên một ngụm toái ngọc sứ men xanh tiếng nói đè ở hắn bên tai hỏi “Thoải mái sao? Còn muốn sao?”

Đương nhiên thoải mái, đương nhiên muốn.

Không ứng kỳ thực mau qua đi, Ngô Lỗi thích ứng trong cơ thể đồ vật, gợi lên tán mồ hôi mỏng một đôi chân cũng ở hắn trên eo ma toa, cơ hồ là nháy mắt Lưu hạo nhiên liền một lần nữa mang cho hắn toan trướng đôi đầy.

Có người thục lên lúc sau tự nhiên lấy về quyền tự chủ, hoặc là nói loại này quen thuộc phương thức quá mức thâm nhập khiến cho hắn không thể không biểu hiện ra một chút khống chế dục, bằng không không phải đuổi kịp môn tìm thao một cái dạng? Tuy nói tình huống hiện tại hạ bị thao vẫn là chính hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có uổng phí ở Iceland điên cuồng bạo gan trước tiên giao bản thảo nỗ lực, ở lãng mạn đa tình nơi chốn phát ra ái dục hoa hồng chi thành, như nguyện đuổi tới hắn Muse, tuy nói hắn bổn ý chỉ là thảo muốn một cái hợp tác cơ hội.

Một cái giả ngu, một cái sung lăng, ăn nhịp với nhau, trời đất tạo nên.

Một lần nữa giảo ở bên nhau hai người như hai đuôi vứt lên bờ khô cạn cá, Ngô Lỗi phía sau lưng đụng vào tủ đầu giường, mượn lực đem Lưu hạo nhiên phiên xuống giường đi, chính mình khóa ngồi ở nam nhân giữa háng, cho hắn một cái khen thưởng tính chất hôn, trường nhung thảm trát người, Ngô Lỗi hai đầu gối rơi vào đi lập tức hối hận, giãy giụa muốn bò lên trên giường đi, lại bị đến từ dưới thân tay chế trụ eo hông, lửa nóng cứng nóng đồ vật theo ướt hoạt mật chỗ thuận thế tiến vào.

“A…… Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cái súc sinh, lớn lên sao trường làm gì a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không khí phản cười, rất hông trên đỉnh đi đem hắn một tiếng lên án đều đâm toái ở trong không khí, đổi lấy nam hài nhỏ giọng thét chói tai kinh suyễn.

Hắn bị đỉnh đến trước mắt choáng váng, bên tai Lưu hạo nhiên lại nói gì đó chửi tục đã nghe không rõ, rên rỉ rách nát đổ ở trong cổ họng, một tay chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngực thượng, một tay chi tại mép giường duy trì cân bằng, eo mông bị Lưu hạo nhiên nắm ở trong tay vuốt ve, thường thường rơi xuống một cái thúc giục dường như thanh thúy bàn tay, cùng cái đại gia dường như.

“Ngươi mẹ nó, bắn không bắn a, ngươi sẽ không có bệnh đi?” Ngô Lỗi khóe mắt treo nước mắt đỏ bừng mắt đuôi trừng hắn, đến mặt sau Lưu hạo nhiên động tác chỉ thâm không cạn, dựa vào nệm chống đỡ mới không có toàn bộ ngồi trên đi, vách trong đau nhức vòng eo đồng dạng bủn rủn, Ngô Lỗi ngã ở hắn trên người, chân mềm đề không hăng hái.

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận quyền chủ động, trở lại trên giường thao hắn, động tác như mưa rền gió dữ, đại khai đại hợp thẳng đem người để đến đầu giường, chân bị áp đến đầu vai để tại hạ cáp, Lưu hạo nhiên hôn lên Ngô Lỗi nửa giương tràn ra thở dốc môi, câu lấy hắn đầu lưỡi cắn xé, Ngô Lỗi thẳng chịu không nổi hắn đao to búa lớn thao lộng, kêu hắn nhẹ điểm chậm một chút xú không biết xấu hổ lão lưu manh, đến cuối cùng chỉ có thể phát ra Miêu nhi nhẹ suyễn, tay leo lên hắn bối cào ra hoa nhi tới.

Lại lần nữa bị ấn ở trên sô pha khi Ngô Lỗi lướt qua Lưu hạo nhiên gian nan nhảy ra di động nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, “Lần sau tiếp tục?”

“Đừng nhúc nhích.” Lưu hạo nhiên từ trên mặt đất trong bao lấy ra một trận bộ dáng có điểm phim hoạt hoạ camera, từ trên xuống dưới đem màn ảnh nhắm ngay Ngô Lỗi.

“Như thế nào, chụp diễm chiếu a?” Nam hài hào phóng giãn ra thân thể, giống một con thiết đủ miêu.

“Ân, sợ ngươi chạy.”

“Ngươi cùng ta về nước, có rất nhiều cơ hội chụp.” Ngô Lỗi đoán trước trung hẳn là theo lý thường hẳn là hoặc là nói đúng không nên cố ý ngoại, há liêu Lưu hạo nhiên nghe vậy sửng sốt một chút, từ hắn trên người xoay người xuống dưới, quang thân mình khai rượu quầy.

“Ta có công tác của ta.” Ý tứ là không đi.

“Ngươi ở đâu không thể công tác?” Nhiếp ảnh gia có bao nhiêu tự do Ngô Lỗi tự nhiên biết.

“Ngô Lỗi, công tác của ta yêu cầu ta hàng năm ở nơi khác, hẻo lánh ít dấu chân người đến ngươi có lẽ nghe cũng chưa nghe nói qua địa phương, ngươi hiểu không? Ta không có biện pháp vẫn luôn bồi ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi cũng không giận hắn, “Ta cũng vội a, chúng ta đây liền tùy duyên gặp mặt hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên kinh dị với hắn mạch não, trực tiếp cười, nói ngươi thật đúng là nghĩ thoáng.

“Cùng ta ở một khối ngươi đại giới có thể so ta đại,” nam hài tế bạch cổ chân đưa tới trước mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên một phen cầm, tàng tới tay tinh tế sờ soạng, dọc theo bóng loáng cẳng chân hướng về phía trước.

“Nói nói.”

“Đệ nhất, không thể chụp những người khác, nam không được nữ cũng không được.”

“Ta liền động vật đều không chụp được chưa?”

“Không như vậy nghiêm khắc lạp, voi vẫn là có thể, tinh tinh không được, đệ nhị, không công tác thời điểm ngươi đến về nước bồi ta, Paris chung cư cũng đừng suy nghĩ, ngươi nếu là thế nào cũng phải thích ta mua tới đưa ngươi.”

“Ngươi tra còn rất rõ ràng.” Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới hắn đã đem chính mình quần lót đều bái sạch sẽ, thuộc hạ không khỏi sử dùng sức, hỏi hắn còn biết cái gì.

“Bị cá mập dọa khóc tính sao?” Nam hài ngửa đầu xem hắn, đầy mặt thiên chân giảo hoạt.

“…… Trần phi vũ.”

Ngô Lỗi hắc hắc mà cười, thò lại gần ở hắn trên môi rơi xuống một cái hôn, “Hắn hận không thể đem ngươi thượng nửa đời người đều công đạo cho ta.”

“Ta còn biết ngươi tìm ta vài tháng.” Ngô Lỗi dừng ở sô pha giãn ra tứ chi, một chân còn treo ở Lưu hạo nhiên khuỷu tay, lấy chân bối đi cọ nam nhân eo bối.

“Ngươi kêu ta Muse,” nam hài quỳ gối trên sô pha cùng hắn hôn môi, “Suy xét một chút bái, cùng ta yêu đương thực kiếm.”

07  
Paris là đáp án.

Mọi người nói Luân Đôn là câu đố, Paris là đáp án. Lưu hạo nhiên thực đồng ý những lời này, nhưng hắn cơ hồ vô pháp phân biệt vạch trần đáp án đồng thời hay không lại mang đến một cái lớn hơn nữa bí mật, người nếu rải một cái hoảng, liền nhất định yêu cầu thượng trăm cái nói dối tới phối hợp lần đầu tiên nói không lựa lời.

Lưu hạo nhiên trần trụi thân mình đại mã kim đao ngồi ở đối diện trên sô pha chà lau màn ảnh, từ cửa đến sô pha quần áo rơi rụng quỹ đạo xác minh hai người có bao nhiêu gấp không chờ nổi, không biết là ai cần cổ cà vạt dừng ở chụp đèn thượng vì vốn là mông lung trong nhà lại che đi nửa mặt quang minh, bọn họ giống như luôn là ở trong đêm đen tương ngộ.

Ngươi rốt cuộc cùng không theo ta đi, Ngô Lỗi không biết hỏi mấy trăm lần vấn đề này, một năm hai năm năm thứ ba, “Ngô Lỗi ngoài vòng người yêu” có thể cùng “Bạch kính đình rốt cuộc nhiều ít đôi giày” song song giới giải trí chưa giải chi mê top1, năm thứ nhất còn không dám gióng trống khua chiêng, rốt cuộc không đuổi tới người liền quan tuyên dọa chạy không có lời, nước ngoài công tác có thể tiếp liền tiếp cả ngày phi Châu Âu cơ hồ phải bị hiểu lầm di dân, năm thứ hai vẫn là không đuổi tới, dứt khoát trước thả ra tin tức biểu thị công khai chủ quyền, ins thượng thất thất bát bát cũng phát quá Lưu hạo nhiên mơ hồ cắt hình, là trong suốt quầy trạng thái. Nhưng hồi hồi gặp mặt liền lăn lên giường, chuyện này xong xuôi nị ở một khối ý đến nùng khi ôn nhu vừa lúc, nhắc tới hảo hảo nói cái luyến ái, Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ hắn mông xuống giường, nói không nóng nảy.

Càng nhiều thời điểm không ở trên giường, chính là ở chụp ảnh, Ngô Lỗi nửa điểm không thèm để ý này phó ngọc thể ngang dọc tư thái bị Lưu hạo nhiên màn ảnh tất cả thu đi, Lưu hạo nhiên giấu ở màn ảnh sau mặt ở tối tăm trong nhà mông lung mơ hồ, Ngô Lỗi gặp qua rất nhiều nhiếp ảnh gia camera thượng quấn lấy khoa trương hoa loạn băng dán cực kỳ có cá tính, Lưu hạo nhiên thường xuyên mang theo kia khoản lại sạch sẽ lạnh băng giống một trận trưng bày quầy tân cơ, nhưng chỉ có Ngô Lỗi biết bên trong tồn đầy chính mình ảnh chụp, Florencia, Milan, Luân Đôn cùng Paris, cực nhỏ có quần áo hoàn chỉnh thời điểm.

Lưu hạo nhiên giống như thực hưởng thụ loại này thỉnh thoảng vượt qua nửa cái địa cầu hẹn hò, mặc kệ là hắn bay đến Ngô Lỗi bên người, vẫn là Ngô Lỗi ở nào đó thành thị công tác kết thúc khi Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên ôm một bó đỏ bừng hoa hồng gõ vang khách sạn đỉnh tầng phòng môn, có đôi khi hắn mang phim nhựa cơ, tới khi cõng trầm trọng cuộn phim, rời đi thời trang đầy bí mật.

Nếu Lưu hạo nhiên phải làm một hồi về hắn triển lãm, kia nhất định là diễm chiếu triển.

Nghĩ đến đây Ngô Lỗi bị ý nghĩ của chính mình đậu cười, lời nói đến bên miệng cũng liền đi hỏi hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên chần chờ một chút, “Vậy làm bái.”

Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn sẽ không để ý, hắn có được Ngô Lỗi toàn thân tâm tín nhiệm cùng không muốn xa rời, cảnh này khiến hắn nội tâm một chút ác liệt tiểu tâm tư ngo ngoe rục rịch, tưởng đậu đậu này chỉ nhìn như ôn thuần tiểu sư tử.

Quả nhiên Ngô Lỗi như là bị đảo loát mao tiểu động vật giống nhau mắng nổi lên nha, bổ nhào vào hắn trên người che lại Lưu hạo nhiên miệng, lại qua tay đi lột ra môi trên ở kia viên răng nanh thượng gõ một chút, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi nghe một chút ngươi này nói chính là tiếng người sao? Đừng tưởng rằng làm ta bạn trai liền có thể phát ta diễm chiếu.”

“Ác, ta kỹ thuật thực tốt.” Lưu hạo nhiên từ dưới lên trên liệt miệng xem hắn, đôi mắt trừng lớn tràn ngập chân thành: Ta nhiếp ảnh kỹ thuật thực tốt.

Ngô Lỗi rồi lại đương hắn ngoài miệng chạy xe lửa, bên tai đỏ lên liền phải xoay người chạy lấy người, Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay dài duỗi ra đem người khấu ở trên sô pha, hướng hắn lỗ tai bật hơi, “Lại tưởng cái gì chuyện xấu nhi? Ân?”

Ngô Lỗi biết hắn kế tiếp khẳng định muốn toát ra cái gì kinh thế hãi tục dâm từ lãng ngữ, dùng một cái hôn phong bế Lưu hạo nhiên miệng, camera xô đẩy sa sút trên mặt đất thảm thượng, lần trước ở Luân Đôn Lưu hạo nhiên nát một cái màn ảnh, Ngô Lỗi về nước sau ở trong giới hỏi cái kia vừa thấy liền rất không hảo mua kích cỡ, được đến phản hồi đều là hỏi hắn bắt đầu chơi pháo? Ngô Lỗi tâm nói ta không chơi pháo ta bắn pháo, Anh quốc nhân vi cái gì không thích phô thảm?

Nước Pháp liền rất lãng mạn, quá mức lang thang, Ngô Lỗi rơi xuống đất thời điểm trong lòng ngực liền tắc một bó hoa, sang quý nhiều đầu hoa hồng mùi thơm ngào ngạt nùng diễm, tễ ở hai người trung gian đáng thương hề hề gục xuống, cọ Lưu hạo nhiên thuần trắng áo khoác thượng nồng đậm nhan sắc.

Đêm đó kia nhan sắc liền dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, ở nhà ăn còn nhân mô nhân dạng vì hắn thiết hảo gan ngỗng thêm rượu ân cần Lưu tiên sinh, môn thính trước bại lộ bản tính đem hắn đặt tại đấu tủ nộp lên đổi một cái hôn sâu, tay đã theo áo sơmi hoạt đến Ngô Lỗi trên eo, mang theo một chuỗi run rẩy tế nhứ run rẩy.

“Ngươi ăn cơm thời điểm,” Ngô Lỗi từ môi răng tương tiếp trung rút ra ra tới, hôn Lưu hạo nhiên sườn cổ, ngậm trụ hắn hầu kết cười khẽ, “Liền nghĩ làm ta đi?”

“Từ ngươi thượng phi cơ thời điểm bắt đầu.”

“Nghẹn hỏng rồi đi, được chưa a Lưu lão sư?”

“Kia phải hỏi ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thật là nghẹn hỏng rồi, thượng một lần Luân Đôn từ biệt Ngô Lỗi ở đoàn phim phao sáu tháng chỉnh, Lưu hạo nhiên không nhịn xuống trộm về nước đuổi tới điện ảnh thành, điện thoại quá khứ là Ngô Lỗi trợ lý, cực kỳ phía chính phủ chính thức bị thông tri Ngô lão sư không tiếp thu thăm ban Lưu tiên sinh một búng máu ngạnh trong lòng khẩu, hôm nay là tới thanh toán trướng mục.

Thượng bộ diễn toàn bộ hành trình mang theo tư giáo tiến tổ, Ngô Lỗi ở chạy bộ cơ thượng phiên Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat cùng ins chủ trang, thanh một thủy ảnh chụp, có đôi khi phát hai điều giọng nói, click mở là một đoạn dương cầm giai điệu, Ngô Lỗi cũng không hồi phục.

“Vì cái gì không trở về ta tin tức?” Lưu hạo nhiên răng nanh chống hắn yết hầu, giây tiếp theo liền phải phá tan non mịn da thịt hấp thu máu tươi, “Có bận rộn như vậy?”

“Vội a.” Ngô Lỗi không chút để ý hàm hồ ứng hắn, mở ra chân khoanh lại Lưu hạo nhiên eo, đấu tủ độ cao vừa lúc phương tiện Lưu hạo nhiên khảm tiến hắn giữa hai chân.

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn dừng ở bụng nhỏ, mang theo thân thể này càng ngày càng nhiều run rẩy cùng đỉnh đầu truyền đến không chút nào áp lực thở dốc, Ngô Lỗi tay bám vào hắn trên đầu, hợp lại khởi hơi lớn lên tóc lại chộp vào chỉ gian, trong miệng phun ra nói phá lệ làm giận, “Nhanh lên, chờ ta cho ngươi biên bím tóc nhỏ đâu?”

Liền gác ở đấu tủ thượng bị Ngô Lỗi áp thành một nằm liệt tàn phá bộ dáng hoa hồng hương khí, Lưu hạo nhiên hàm chứa hắn đồ vật giương mắt cho hắn một cái cảnh cáo ánh mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên từ dưới lên trên xem người thời điểm xâm lược cảm cực cường, Ngô Lỗi đã sớm phát hiện điểm này, nào đó trình độ thượng hắn yêu tha thiết thượng vị cũng là căn cứ vào như vậy một loại nhìn chăm chú có thể mang đến thành lần khoái cảm.

Bọn họ làm tình thời điểm thích một chút hương vị, không có người cố ý đi tự hỏi hôm nay là nào một khoản nước hoa, đa số thời điểm là sáng sớm ra cửa tùy tay từ quầy gạt ra một lọ điểm ở nhĩ sau, đợi cho hôn môi khi luôn là chỉ dư đuôi điều, Ngô Lỗi đem chóp mũi chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên cần cổ vuốt ve, giống nào đó tham thực thăm dò tiểu động vật, “Ngươi hảo ngọt a.”

Cuộc đời lần đầu tiên bị người dùng “Ngọt” hình dung Lưu hạo nhiên chụp một phen hắn mông, xúc tua đạn mềm, liền lại dán lên đi xoa nhẹ hai thanh, đem người nâng lên tới đặt tại hai tay gian mang lên giường đi.

Ở trên giường luôn là dễ làm sự, nhưng Ngô Lỗi hôm nay coi trọng hắn kia trương vừa thấy liền rất hảo nằm sô pha, cẳng chân không thành thật ở không trung loạn đá, câu lấy chân đá Lưu hạo nhiên đùi, trong miệng kêu ca ca muốn đi trên sô pha, Lưu hạo nhiên dưới chân lảo đảo, chỉ phải từ hắn.

Sô pha kỳ thật là đơn người sô pha, Ngô Lỗi phủ từ lúc hắn trên người nhảy xuống liền chiếm cứ toàn bộ vị trí, oánh bạch hai chân kéo ra đáp ở trên tay vịn bị màu đen bằng da sấn cơ hồ phản quang, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn cẳng chân hướng về phía trước xô đẩy kéo càng khai căn liền thủ hạ tinh tế chậm nhiệt thăm dò, Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay đẩy hắn bả vai, “Trực tiếp tới, không sợ đau.”

Ngô Lỗi lên lầu trước ở uống một loại quả lê nước trái cây, đầy miệng hương lê hỗn tuổi trẻ hơi thở dũng mãnh vào xoang mũi, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi xuống thân cùng súc ở sô pha chỗ tựa lưng thanh niên hôn môi, mặt trái nhìn lại giống một hồi đần độn vô vị kịch một vai, chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên có thể rõ ràng nhìn đến cũng tự mình đầu nhập trận này giữa mùa hạ đêm.

Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tay vớt một con gối đầu nhét vào hắn eo hạ, đem cặp kia thon dài chân giá càng cao thuận thế đáp trên vai thượng, Ngô Lỗi tự xưng là một phen thân hình như rắn nước bị Lưu hạo nhiên vê ở trong tay đảo quanh, tiến vào khi Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay ở không trung loạn trảo câu trụ hắn cà vạt kéo vào chính mình, trong miệng phát ra thỏa mãn than thở, đầu lưỡi giấu ở răng gian dẫn tới Lưu hạo nhiên truy đuổi hôn môi. Lưu hạo nhiên mạc danh nhớ tới hắn mỗ một bộ điện ảnh trung bị nữ chính ấn ở ghế trên hôn môi, trong lòng đánh nghiêng mười đàn lão giấm chua, không cho hắn để thở cơ hội sinh sôi đỉnh ra hai tiếng Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa kinh suyễn.

Tới khi Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc thâm sắc áo thun, đăng ký trước Lưu hạo nhiên ở mới vừa đăng ký không lâu Weibo thượng đổi mới tới rồi tiền tuyến ảnh chụp, quần áo là lần trước bị hắn xuyên đi, nam hài ở Luân Đôn trên giường lớn tỉnh lại, mang theo một thân ái dục dấu vết vượt qua trên mặt đất đêm qua dâm loạn chứng cứ, lấy ra Lưu hạo nhiên một kiện màu đen áo thun tròng lên nhảy lên giường tới cùng hắn hôn môi, “Lần tới trả lại ngươi, đến nơi đến chốn.”

Ngô Lỗi cuộn tròn ở sô pha tiếp thu hắn va chạm cùng không thể hiểu được lửa giận, đỉnh đến chỗ sâu nhất giữa môi hàm chứa một khang rên rỉ lặp lại niệm trên người tên của nam nhân, một tay bị kéo đến đỉnh đầu phản khấu ở lưng ghế thượng, mười ngón giao nắm liên lụy dính nhớp mồ hôi thật sâu hãm ở mềm mại bằng da, Ngô Lỗi không thể nghi ngờ là cái đệ tử tốt, chỉ gian kỹ xảo tính mà lật qua Lưu hạo nhiên tay, mang theo hắn đi vào chính mình trước ngực, “Trả lại ngươi quần áo.”

Ngô Lỗi là tháng năm ướt dầm dề hoa hồng, Lưu hạo nhiên lại mạc danh nhớ tới hàng năm giữa hè thái dương chiếu Nam Á đảo quốc, một hôn sau khi chấm dứt hắn hỏi Ngô Lỗi, “Chúng ta đi thôi?”

Hắn nhớ tới năm trước Luân Đôn Ngô Lỗi cũng hỏi những lời này, Lưu hạo nhiên không có trả lời, ngắn ngủi ôn tồn sau Ngô Lỗi từ hắn trong lòng ngực tránh thoát ra tới chân trần bước lên sàn nhà, quá cao nhiệt độ cơ thể tiếp xúc đánh bóng mộc chế nhân tiếp theo vòng ái muội vệt nước, Lưu hạo nhiên ghé vào mép giường thượng nhìn hắn lưu lại dấu chân vẫn luôn dính liền đến phòng tắm lại dần dần bốc hơi lên, Ngô Lỗi giữa hai chân còn giữ hắn đồ vật, một khác chút bị ác liệt nam nhân lung tung bôi trên cánh mông eo trên lưng, hắn tẩm ở trong nắng sớm quay đầu, “Ta rất có kiên nhẫn.”

Hiện tại là ai mất đi kiên nhẫn? Lưu hạo nhiên không thể không thừa nhận, lúc này hắn nhẫn nại toàn vô.

“Đi chỗ nào?” Ngô Lỗi hôn hắn khóe miệng, “Ta cho rằng chúng ta Lưu lão sư, chỗ nào đều không đi.”

Nếu tình thế sắp sửa đi hướng cực đoan, trò chơi liền không có tiếp tục tất yếu, một phương mất đi hứng thú cũng nhất định không phải hảo kết quả, Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo một cổ tử tàn nhẫn kính thật sâu thao tiến Ngô Lỗi thân thể, “Ngươi không hiểu sao?”

Ngô Lỗi mang theo người thắng mỉm cười leo lên bờ vai của hắn ở cột sống nhẹ điểm hai hạ, “Lưu lão sư, không ngoạn nhi lạp?” Hai chân chước thượng hắn hông, nhìn như đơn bạc eo bụng nương xảo kính một ninh, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thành thành thật thật nằm ở vừa rồi hắn thao lộng Ngô Lỗi sô pha, da thật nguyên liệu thượng tràn đầy Ngô Lỗi nị người thơm ngọt hương vị, còn có kia thúc Bulgaria hoa hồng.

Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm cặp kia đôi mắt đẹp, giống như muốn xem tiến hắn trong lòng đi, hắn nói không chơi, ngươi thắng.

Trên người người ninh một phen eo nhỏ chậm rãi hoạt động, phát ra không bị thỏa mãn hừ nhẹ, thúc giục Lưu hạo nhiên động tác, lôi kéo hắn tay ở chính mình trên người đốt lửa, lòng bàn tay mướt mồ hôi bám vào trơn trượt trên đùi cơ hồ ninh ra thủy tới, “Đều là bị ngươi thao, ngươi có cái gì luẩn quẩn trong lòng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời nghẹn lời, vốn dĩ có người tưởng chơi điểm lạt mềm buộc chặt xiếc, hoặc là trước tiên viết xuống happy ending trong lòng chắc chắn có một phần tận sức lăn lộn đường sống, có câu nói không phải nói, bị thiên vị không có sợ hãi.

“Quán ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi buông kết luận.

Khoái cảm bị nắm giữ ở chính mình trong tay, lâu dài cũng đủ thư hoãn, rồi lại thiếu một chút, muốn càng thô lệ muốn bị khống chế, Ngô Lỗi chưa bao giờ là che dấu dục vọng người, tay phụ thượng Lưu hạo nhiên ngực sờ soạng, “Ngươi biết không, ở một ít địa phương, nam hài tử tốt nghiệp thời điểm sẽ đem áo sơmi đệ nhị viên cúc áo đưa cho thích người, liền ở ngươi nơi này,” điểm thượng kia viên vị trí phá lệ sắc tình tiểu chí, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi áo sơ mi cúc áo khi nào tặng cho ta nha?”

Lưu hạo nhiên điều chỉnh một cái tư thế khiến cho Ngô Lỗi ngồi xuống nuốt càng sâu, mềm dẻo thịt cảm thân thể ra hãn phụ đi lên chước người mà năng, ngày mùa hè phong rót tiến vào, cửa sổ mở ra, thổi vào ngực, trong lòng như là xé rách một lỗ hổng, chỉ có đem Ngô Lỗi khảm đi vào mới có thể chính chính hảo hảo viên mãn, Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy hắn khắp nơi tác loạn tay, “Trước cho ngươi điểm nhi khác.”

Hết thảy đều trở lại quỹ đạo, Ngô Lỗi bị mang lên giường, trong miệng ngậm Lưu hạo nhiên thủ đoạn cọ xát, một cái tay khác bóp một tay có thể ôm hết một phen eo thật sâu đỉnh đi vào, không lâu trước đây quá nhiều bôi trơn theo kẽ mông thấm ướt một mảnh nhỏ khăn trải giường, Lưu hạo nhiên trấn an tính mà sờ sờ hắn mặt, đem cổ tay của hắn áp hướng đỉnh đầu, mỗi một lần rút ra cùng tiến vào đều đem Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn mở ra, mỗi một chút va chạm đều gắt gao truy đuổi mẫn cảm nhất kia một chút mà đi, môi lưỡi giao triền trung sinh sôi bài trừ Ngô Lỗi hai hạ quân lính tan rã thở dốc.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không che lấp chính mình đối tính ái thẳng thắn thành khẩn, đương nhiên mang cho Lưu hạo nhiên kinh hỉ nhiều quá kinh ngạc, buông tha kia trương chỉ có thể phun ra ân ân a a chi từ miệng, đi vào phúc một tầng mồ hôi mỏng trước ngực lại bức ra hai tiếng miêu giống nhau nhẹ suyễn, liếm hắn ở chính mình ngực không hề kết cấu trêu đùa tay, khe hở ngón tay cũng không buông tha, đầu lưỡi vê một bột đậu nộn cùng Ngô Lỗi chỉ gian dạy hắn tự mình thỏa mãn.

Giữa hai chân ẩm ướt một mảnh, bị toàn bộ lật qua đi phản cong người lên dựa hướng phía sau người, Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý lấy kia chỗ eo oa tao hắn, chôn ở nhĩ sau hỏi bắn ở eo oa thượng thế nào?

Ngô Lỗi hồng mắt trừng hắn, “Muốn ở bên trong.”

Loại này yêu cầu Lưu hạo nhiên từ trước đến nay là không tiếc tối cao trình độ thỏa mãn, “Hảo.”

08  
Vũ dừng ở Sri Lanka, ẩm ướt vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu trải ra mở ra hàng ở hiệp tích góc đường, cổ thành khoảnh khắc trở nên mờ nhạt, vóc người so dân bản xứ có thể xưng được với cao lớn nam nhân bao trùm cùng hắn không sai biệt lắm cao thanh niên nghiêng ngả lảo đảo dựa thượng kia đổ vừa rồi Ngô Lỗi nói là người lùn quốc phấn màu cam gạch tường, vũ dừng ở giữa môi, không biết bị ai ăn trước tiến trong miệng lại trao đổi hơi thở, dưới chân mộc chế thang lầu kẽo kẹt rung động, hai người truy đuổi dường như trao đổi vị trí hòa thân hôn, Ngô Lỗi thuần trắng áo sơmi dính ở trên tường, lây dính trận này vũ rơi xuống trước giờ ngọ Nam Á mặt trời chói chang hương vị, màu cam cổng tò vò bên kia cư nhiên là hải.

“Quá dâm loạn, Lưu lão sư.” Ngô Lỗi cười rộ lên ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mắt có chút sai lệch, nhiếp ảnh gia nhất lấy đến ra tay một đôi tuệ nhãn thật sâu vọng tiến cặp kia đôi mắt đẹp, Nam Quốc vũ cơ hồ chuốc say hắn.

“Còn có thể càng dâm càng loạn, Ngô lão sư.”

Vũ tới hoảng loạn đi cũng quyết đoán, Lưu hạo nhiên tay vê ở Ngô Lỗi mềm dẻo đơn bạc trên eo ninh ra nam hài một tiếng than nhẹ thời điểm, không trung đột nhiên sơ lãng trống trải, ái dục không chỗ che giấu.

“Ông trời đều nhìn không được.” Ngô Lỗi hai tay vòng ở hắn sau đầu, câu được câu không mà vì Lưu hạo nhiên chải vuốt đuôi tóc, bọn họ ẩn thân ở một chỗ cổng vòm hạ hôn môi, bên trái là phố xá sầm uất đám người, hữu tai nghe đến hãi lãng kinh đào.

Buổi chiều một hai điểm mặt trời chói chang theo gió ấm sấm sét nấu dũng nhiệt khí ầm ầm ầm hướng hải phía dưới chạy, mặt trời lặn khi lạnh lẽo tiệm khởi, mặt đường thượng vẫn là nóng hầm hập, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng hâm mộ buổi chiều thấy một đám chân trần đá cầu hài tử, cởi giày vớ xách ở trong tay chân trần bước lên nhựa đường lộ, Lưu hạo nhiên đi theo phía sau dùng màn ảnh đi theo tươi sáng nhảy lên thanh niên.  
  
“Ta phải vì ngươi làm một hồi triển lãm,” Lưu hạo nhiên lật xem hôm nay thành quả, trong lòng chắc chắn, “Mặc quần áo cái loại này.”  
  
Ngô Lỗi cắn một chi thanh chanh nước ống hút thấu đi xem xem trước đồ, ngọn tóc quét ở Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ gian cảm nhận được sau cổ trầm hạ một cái khẽ hôn, vì thế hắn đem thử biến thành môi lưỡi tương để, Ngô Lỗi là thanh chanh vị.  
  
Ngô Lỗi cũng chụp Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn yêu Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay nho nhỏ phim nhựa cơ, chờ đợi súc rửa cùng chậm rãi hiện lên viên viên khuynh hướng cảm xúc bọc lên đỏ sậm ánh đèn cùng nhau dùng một cái triền miên hôn đúng giờ, hết thảy đều làm hắn mê muội, Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào luyến ái trạng thái cùng thường lui tới không có gì bất đồng, bọn họ vẫn cứ hôn môi, chia sẻ sớm cơm trưa, vì một chén rượu môi lưỡi dây dưa, vẫn cứ ở cuộc du lịch chờ đợi ánh mặt trời khi làm tình.  
  
Giống như lại có cái gì bất đồng, không ai nói được thanh.  
  
09  
“Này trương hảo ngốc, phát ra đi này trương nhân gia sẽ không cho rằng ta tìm cái ngốc tử đi?” Ngô Lỗi ghé vào trên sàn nhà cười ha ha, trong tay nhéo Lưu hạo nhiên một trương phủng chó Shiba cùng chi trừng mắt ảnh chụp.  
  
Trong tầm tay tản ra có mấy trăm trương ảnh chụp, mặc quần áo trần trụi bại lộ nửa người tính ái dấu vết, đôi mắt đẹp sáng quắc xem màn ảnh, ánh mắt rơi rụng ở nơi khác, ban đầu là ở trong nhà, bối cảnh đơn giản là mỗi cái thành thị mềm mại giường lớn cùng bên cửa sổ, sau lại sắc thái biến nhiều, bão hòa độ cao cơ hồ sai lệch, trong đầu trống trơn bị ném Nam Á ấm áp dễ chịu ngày mùa hè phố hẻm, mãn nhãn chỉ có màn ảnh sau vị kia tiên sinh.  
  
Lưu hạo nhiên thân hắn một chút, nói tùy tiện phát, thủ hạ sàng chọn công tác cũng không đình, hắn sẽ đúng hẹn vì Ngô Lỗi tuyên bố một hồi cá nhân triển lãm, mở ra thời gian định ở Ngô Lỗi sinh nhật, lễ Giáng Sinh cũng hợp với tình hình.  
  
“Nhật Bản cùng Florencia giữ lại,” Lưu hạo nhiên gom lại trong tay một xấp ảnh chụp đưa cho Ngô Lỗi, “Quá mức dâm loạn, Ngô lão sư.”

  
10  
Một cái đầu hạ sáng sớm, Lưu hạo nhiên thân thủ treo lên cuối cùng một trương khung ảnh, cẩn thận điều chỉnh tốt góc độ, lui ra phía sau hai bước giơ lên hai tay ngón trỏ ngón cái tương giao làm một cái lấy cảnh khung, bảo trì cái này động tác ánh mắt thượng di, Ngô Lỗi xuất hiện ở lầu hai, một tay hợp lại tối hôm qua bị Lưu hạo nhiên xả đoạn dây cột áo ngủ, lộ ra tảng lớn ngực, chính ỷ ở thang lầu thượng xem hắn.

“Xuống dưới nhìn xem.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hướng hắn mở ra hai tay, Ngô Lỗi hàng năm thấm vào kỹ năng đặc biệt đạo sư thủ hạ thân thể mềm dẻo nhẹ nhàng, hắn trước đưa điện thoại di động vứt cho Lưu hạo nhiên, tai nghe tuyến dừng ở dưới lầu nam nhân trên vai, Ngô Lỗi rơi xuống đất vỗ vỗ hắn bả vai nhặt lên tai nghe, “Có thể làm ta không xuống giường được người, chỉ có thể năng giáo luyện.”

“Hôm nay là cuối cùng một ngày.” Lưu hạo nhiên dính đi lên, sáu giờ đồng hồ đã ánh mặt trời đại lượng, bên ngoài dần dần vang lên nhân thế ồn ào thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi lung tung hướng hắn lỗ tai tắc một con tai nghe, Lưu hạo nhiên đem vùi đầu ở Ngô Lỗi trên vai tránh né bị kim loại nặng nhạc đòn nghiêm trọng cái ót ngứa cảm, hôm nay là bọn họ ở nơi này cuối cùng một ngày.

“Không nghĩ khai, ngươi cũng chỉ có thể cho ta xem.”

“Ngươi đây là chơi xấu.” Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại đôi tay câu thượng cổ hắn nhảy đến Lưu hạo nhiên trên eo, chóp mũi chống hắn bị nhịp trống tra tấn ra nếp nhăn trên trán cái trán cười ra tiếng, kéo xuống tai nghe trao đổi một cái triền miên hôn, ở cái này trong quá trình Lưu hạo nhiên bắt tay để thượng hắn eo bối, thác Ngô Lỗi nhiều năm làm ăn không mập phúc, Lưu hạo nhiên tự giác còn có thể như vậy ôm hắn hai mươi năm.

“Ngươi hôm nay sẽ cho ta mua hoa nhi sao?” Hôn môi trên đường Ngô Lỗi liếm hắn hàm răng hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi dưới chân dẫm lên nắng sớm, hắn trần trụi chân ngồi ở lưu lý trên đài, thuần trắng áo tắm dài trượt xuống vai cổ đôi nơi tay cánh tay bên, gãi đúng chỗ ngứa độ cao phương tiện Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn ngẩng cổ thời điểm ở mặt trên lưu lại ửng đỏ sắc dấu vết, kia màu đỏ bò lên trên lỗ tai hắn tiêm, Ngô Lỗi tránh né hắn hôn, lại hỏi: “Ngươi hôm nay sẽ cho ta mua hoa nhi sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bật cười, đem người nhẹ nhàng xốc cái mặt, liền sáng sớm ướt hoạt đường đi tiến vào hắn, Ngô Lỗi phát ra nhẹ nhàng thở dài, một chân còn đặt tại Lưu hạo nhiên trong khuỷu tay, lúc này bị người chiết đến trước ngực đưa lên đài cao, thành một cái hết sức dâm mĩ tư thế, phía sau nam nhân hôn dừng ở vai trái, hắn hôn môi một đóa tháng sáu dưới ánh nắng chói chang nở rộ hoa hồng.

“Mua, trước cho ngươi trồng hoa nhi.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn bắt cóc ở đá cẩm thạch cùng ngực chi gian, hư cấu vớt ở trong ngực thao, lầu một khắp nơi treo đầy hắn ảnh chụp, Lưu hạo nhiên để ở bên tai hắn từng cái giảng khi đó tình hình, tao đến hắn nhắm mắt lại dúi đầu vào cánh tay.

“Ta liền không nên ở lễ Giáng Sinh mang ngươi đi Iceland, ngươi nhưng quá cay, Ngô lão sư.”

Iceland là không thể đề, nhắc tới tới liền mặt đỏ tai hồng, vượng lửa đốt lò sưởi trong tường củi đốt tí tách vang lên, trong tầm tay là trước kia hồ nháo đánh nghiêng chén rượu, màu hổ phách chất lỏng theo sàn nhà hoa văn chảy xuôi, ấn ra thâm sắc dấu vết, Giáng Sinh cuối cùng một giờ, dưới lầu đám người sôi trào hoan ca cách một tầng trần nhà chui vào Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai, mấy chục phút trước ở kia giá dương cầm thượng đàn tấu tay lúc này đang ở phía sau tác loạn, Ngô Lỗi giơ tay bưng kín đôi mắt, tượng mộc khí tức chui vào xoang mũi dẫn tới người suy nghĩ hỗn độn, lò sưởi trong tường ánh lửa thiêu đến hắn trên mặt ửng đỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn áp hướng có động vật nguyên thủy da lông hơi thở thảm thật sâu tiến vào, Ngô Lỗi tại đây loại thời điểm là cực kỳ ngoan ngoãn, hống hắn đem chân lại tách ra một chút, liền hôn môi khoảng cách vượt qua một ngụm rượu mạnh, bám vào người đang không ngừng tinh tế run rẩy người bên tai nói, “Sinh nhật vui sướng, ta hảo ái ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên một tay lót ở hắn bụng nhỏ hạ cách ly khai lạnh lẽo đá cẩm thạch mặt, ngoài miệng lại không buông tha người, “Nhưng chúng ta không phải thích hợp không hẹn mà gặp sao?”

Lời nói đều làm hắn nói, Ngô Lỗi hàm chứa Lưu hạo nhiên tay trái đốt ngón tay căm giận mà cắn hắn, thẳng cắn ra một vòng dấu răng, ngay ngay ngắn ngắn nạm ở ngón áp út nội sườn, “Ngươi ngoan một chút, cho ngươi mua nhẫn mang.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn hắn bối, ấm áp ngực phủ lên tới ôm hắn, Ngô Lỗi toàn thân run rẩy, tinh tế mà rên rỉ, cẳng chân đặng ở trên mặt bàn lung tung mà cọ, Lưu hạo nhiên vuốt ve hắn lưng, ở hắn đầu vai rơi xuống từng bước từng bước khẽ hôn. Lưu hạo nhiên đem người mang lên lầu hai, tối hôm qua lỗ mãng hai người nệm đều ném đi ở cửa thang lầu, tơ ngỗng bị dừng ở nạm năm màu pha lê cửa sổ sát đất biên, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn áp đi lên.

Ngoài cửa sổ là tảng lớn thùng đựng hàng, nghệ thuật khu tịnh là chút phóng đãng linh cảm thực tiễn mà, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn đẩy thượng áp chế in hoa cửa kính, năm màu lưu li thẩm thấu ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu vào trên mặt hắn, Ngô Lỗi lâm vào cực độ khẩn trương, cứ việc biết hết thảy đều nguyên tự với phía sau người nọ không biết xấu hổ bản chất, trên thực tế đơn hướng cửa sổ nơi nào sẽ dễ dàng như vậy bị rình coi, nhưng phàm là Ngô Lỗi lúc này có thể loát thanh đầu óc, cũng sẽ không một cái kính sau này súc, ở giữa người nào đó lòng kẻ dưới này.

Lưu hạo nhiên cắn hắn đầu vai, đem người lật qua tới từ chính diện tiến vào, “Còn có ba cái giờ liền bắt đầu, ngươi đoán phía dưới có hay không phóng viên đã tới rồi?”

“Khả năng có người nhàm chán, tưởng vòng đến phòng ở mặt sau nhìn xem.”

Ngô Lỗi một chân đặng ở hắn trên vai, bị bắt lấy mắt cá chân chiết đến đầu vai của chính mình, một khác chân thu ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên hông cơ hồ không chịu nổi, lại hoạt đến một bên bị nam nhân cầm đầu gối cong, Lưu hạo nhiên không có tránh đi bất luận cái gì có thể cho hắn điên cuồng điểm, Ngô Lỗi căng thẳng thân thể kêu rên ra tiếng, ra một thân hãn, thái dương đột nhiên nhảy lên trời quang, không khí khô nóng lên, Ngô Lỗi dán lên cửa kính ý đồ giảm bớt một ít trên mặt bốc hơi nhiệt khí.

Khoái cảm bị kéo đến lâu dài ma người nông nỗi, Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu ở cửa sổ thượng ha ra khí lại bị hắn tay phủ lên đi cào ra thâm thâm thiển thiển vệt nước, bên ngoài ngày cao quải, không khí lại vẫn là thanh lãnh, mở rộng ra cửa sổ ở mái nhà thổi vào đầu hạ phong, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm hắn tay, cùng hắn cùng nhau đem những cái đó lúc trước Ngô Lỗi trên bụng nhỏ lung tung rối loạn thể dịch bôi trên màu đỏ pha lê thượng, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là dễ dàng mặt đỏ, hắn luôn là dễ dàng mặt đỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên cắn một ngụm hắn bên tai mềm thịt, Ngô Lỗi cả người ngâm mình ở hoa hồng hương khí, Lưu hạo nhiên là một gốc cây cánh đồng tuyết thượng tùng, dễ dàng liền đem hắn nhiễm mát lạnh hương vị.

“Ngô Lỗi,” Lưu hạo nhiên kêu hắn tên, bọn họ cuộn tròn ở một mảnh nhỏ ánh mặt trời, Ngô Lỗi từ nhĩ sau đến cẳng chân đều nhiễm hắn giao cho hồng, hắn súc ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, giống một con trứng tôm, bọn họ hai chân giảo ở bên nhau đựng đầy ánh mặt trời, Ngô Lỗi ừ một tiếng đáp lại.

“Nhẫn vẫn là ta mua đi.”

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại khi nghe được dưới lầu truyền đến nhỏ giọng nói chuyện với nhau thanh âm, cùng với nói triển lãm, Lưu hạo nhiên đem trận này gần mở ra sáu tiếng đồng hồ triển lãm làm thành đắm chìm thức tuần du.

Bất quá một vị khác vai chính lại không ở tràng, Ngô Lỗi thay có thể gặp người quần áo xuống lầu, không thể tránh né mà ứng phó rồi một hồi khách nhân, đại môn mở rộng, chịu mời vào bàn truyền thông không nhiều lắm, càng có rất nhiều Lưu hạo nhiên trong vòng bạn tốt cùng người quen, với Ngô Lỗi tới nói đều là sinh gương mặt, lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên không ở nhưng thật ra miễn rất nhiều không cần thiết hàn huyên.

Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên xem này đó ảnh chụp bị treo lên tới bộ dáng, mỗi một trương phía dưới đều có một hàng chữ nhỏ làm đánh dấu, Lưu hạo nhiên từ năm trước liền bắt đầu viết, thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi tiến tổ trì hoãn triển lãm, hắn cũng không dừng lại hạ viết này đó tờ giấy nhỏ, tháng sáu phía trước từng người công tác, khoảng cách đem Ngô Lỗi trộm ra tới bay một chuyến Iceland, Lưu hạo nhiên giống như tùy thời đều có thể rút ra một cái vở viết điểm đồ vật.

Đệ nhất bức ảnh là ở Sri Lanka, Ngô Lỗi cũng không biết hắn là dùng cái gì kỳ quái bài tự phương pháp, có lẽ cũng chỉ là tùy tay treo lên đi, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn là cái làm người hãm sâu cân nhắc nam nhân.

Sri Lanka hết thảy đều là quang thải chiếu nhân, bão hòa độ cao đến sai lệch, tuổi trẻ nam nhân ăn mặc đơn giản màu trắng áo ba lỗ, trong tay nhéo một trương bưu thiếp, phía dưới một hàng chữ nhỏ: Này một trương bưu thiếp gửi ném, nhưng còn hảo Ngô Lỗi họa Iron Man không quá đẹp.

Trung gian đại độ dài đều là Châu Âu ảnh chụp, trang bị hoa, Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm xuống thân xem một trương ở Luân Đôn sao chụp, giống rút ra một phần ký ức, loại cảm giác này thực kỳ diệu, Lưu hạo nhiên ở kia bức ảnh khung ảnh phía dưới viết nói: Hồi ức là một hồi xoay quanh mà thượng xoắn ốc.

Luân Đôn từ biệt lúc sau một chỉnh năm Ngô Lỗi đại bộ phận thời gian ở đoàn phim, vì thế triển lãm kia đoạn thời gian mặt tường bị xoát thành chỗ trống, chính giữa đinh một trương không có bồi ảnh chụp, bình thường kích cỡ, cô lẻ loi đứng ở cánh đồng tuyết thượng một thân cây, năm ấy hắn đi nơi nào Ngô Lỗi không hỏi quá, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là vì nó viết xuống một cái “?”

Ngô Lỗi bật cười, bên người có người nhỏ giọng thảo luận, đánh một cái dấu chấm hỏi là có ý tứ gì a hảo đáng yêu nga. Tâm nói các ngươi không có gặp qua Lưu hạo nhiên đáng yêu dính người lên bộ dáng.

Chuyển qua cong lại là sáng ngời sắc thái, luyến ái khi Châu Âu ngày mùa hè luôn là đa tình hương thơm, tuổi trẻ ái nhân phủng hoa đứng ở hình ảnh trung tâm, chụp ảnh người mất đi đối ánh sáng cùng kết cấu sở hữu hà khắc yêu cầu, hắn muốn lưu lại yêu nhất hắn kia một khắc, chính là mỗi lần rơi xuống mau môn đều xa xa không phải cuối cùng một hồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở một trương cửa hàng bán hoa trước Ngô Lỗi khom lưng chọn lựa hoa tươi ảnh chụp phía dưới viết nói: Ngươi rốt cuộc hỏi không ra ta bất luận cái gì cùng hắn không quan hệ dục vọng.

Ngô Lỗi nhớ rõ đại đa số ảnh chụp sau lưng tình hình, nhưng rất nhiều hắn cũng kêu không được thời gian địa điểm, càng có rất nhiều chụp hình nháy mắt, mà đều không ngoại lệ Lưu hạo nhiên đều có thể giảng một chút cái gì ra tới.

“Hắn tượng sáp, không có bản nhân đẹp, cấp 4.5 phân ( 5 phân chế ).” Hẳn là là mỗ một lần một mình đi ra ngoài, Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ tới hắn như vậy ấu trĩ, ảnh chụp thượng bị nam nhân trò đùa dai dường như họa thượng một đạo tuyến, bên cạnh viết: Mười bảy tuổi khi cư nhiên chỉ tới ta cái mũi.

Cũng có thực xấu không phải xuất từ Lưu hạo nhiên tay ảnh chụp, từ trên cao nhảy dù khi quay chụp ghi hình trung chụp hình xuống dưới, hai người mặt bộ vặn vẹo xấu lệnh người sai mục, Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát cũng phóng thượng nhảy dù video tuần hoàn truyền phát tin, cũng viết hảo nhắc nhở: Chỉ cần nhớ kỹ 3000 mễ chỗ cao “Ta yêu ngươi” thì tốt rồi.

Cái kia minh diễm thành thị luôn là đột nhiên nhảy ra, Lưu hạo nhiên dị thường thích này trương bản đồ dường như đem này kẹp ở du lãm lộ tuyến, thường thường liền phải va chạm một chút tròng mắt, ở một trương hình ảnh trung chỉ có một mặt hồng nhạt gạch tường ảnh chụp hạ Lưu hạo nhiên để lại một hàng tự: Lùn tường bên kia là hải, bên này là bí mật. Ngô Lỗi nhìn thoáng qua không dám lại xem, màu hồng phấn bò lên trên vành tai.

Lập tức lại nhảy tới Nhật Bản tuyết sơn, nham tay huyện trong phòng nhỏ, Ngô Lỗi mang màu đỏ lông dê mũ đọc sách, hai viên mao cầu rũ ở trước ngực, phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên ở chụp lén hắn nhắm mắt lại cong cong khóe miệng, giống một con lò sưởi trong tường trước sưởi ấm miêu, giây tiếp theo liền phải nhảy vào ái nhân trong lòng ngực đánh tiểu khò khè. Đồng dạng cũng có một hàng tự: Ta có miêu.

Gần nhất ảnh chụp là ngày hôm qua chụp được, Lưu hạo nhiên trước tỉnh lại, sáng sớm sáu giờ đồng hồ treo lên đi, hai người duy nhất một trương chụp ảnh chung lưu tại đếm ngược đệ nhị vị trí. Một khác trương không lâu trước đây cũng mới từ Paris mang tới ảnh chụp treo ở giữa, bên cạnh vẫn như cũ là Lưu hạo nhiên đoan chính thanh tuấn chữ viết: When i saw the first time, the thunder came crashing.*

“Kỳ thật ta vốn dĩ trước viết một câu, cảm giác có điểm làm ra vẻ,” đến từ phía sau độ ấm cùng khí tức lại quen thuộc bất quá, Ngô Lỗi thả lỏng thân thể dựa vào tiến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, trên tay nhiều một bó đỏ tươi ướt át hoa hồng, “Chúng ta sở hữu tương ngộ, đều là cửu biệt gặp lại, có phải hay không rất không đối vị?”

“Không có gì không đúng, Lưu tiên sinh, bởi vì ngươi ở mỗi một cái song song vũ trụ, đều sẽ trước yêu ta.”


End file.
